1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tow vehicle and more particularly a vehicle for towing aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,981 is directed to an airplane tow vehicle or lift doly comprising a fork or "C" shaped frame with two scissor lifting type adjustable blades. The fork-like frame is positioned approximately at right angles to the aircraft so that the lifting blades may be inserted under the running surface of the nose wheel. The blades or shoes are then adjusted to grip and raise the wheel. After the nose wheel is raised the tow vehicle and aircraft may be moved.
It is preferable that the angle between the longitudinal axes of the vehicle and the axes of the aircraft (designated hereafter the "turn-out angle") be as small as possible. The stability of the aircraft-vehicle assembly decreases with an increased turn-out angles. Care must be taken, particularly in case of sharp curves and/or high maneuvering speeds, not to exceed the maximum turn-out angle which is a function of the type of the aircraft. The same is true for the forces applied by the lifting blades during the raising process to the nose wheel. Here again, the maximum values which depend on the type of the aircraft for the horizontal and vertical force components must not be exceeded if damage to the nose wheel assembly is to be avoided.